tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Buildie's Big Brother 2: Most Voted
Big Brother 2: Most Voted is the second Big Brother series by Tengaged user Buildie. The game follows the format of the American version of Big Brother, with minor format changes. The series began on Saturday, October 29, 2012. In total, 12 HouseGuests are competing for the win. Format Tengaged contestants who apply for the series will be notified of whether they made the series or not. Each week, the HouseGuests took part in several compulsory challenges that determined who would win power in the House. The winner of the Head of Household competition was immune from nominations and was instructed to nominate two fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest became Head of Household he or she was ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. The winner of the Power of Veto competition won the right to save one of the nominated HouseGuests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercised the power, the Head of Household then had to nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. On eviction night all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the two nominees voted to evict one of the two nominees. Before the voting began the nominees had the chance to say a final message to their fellow HouseGuests. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household would break the tie and reveal their vote in front of the other HouseGuests. The nominee with the most votes from the other HouseGuests was evicted from the House. HouseGuests could voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who broke the rules were expelled by Big Brother. The last seven evictees of the season form the Jury that voted for the winner on the season finale, they were known as the jury members. None of the HouseGuests are aware of how the voting process went until after the season. A format change added to the series is that each week, a poll is set up which will change the game. It features anything from who will become Head of Household, to someone having to wear a unitard. A Veto Ticket has also been listed as a possible item to be won from the voting process. Despite the poll influenced game, the HouseGuests still vote one another off, not the public. HouseGuests Summary On Day 1, the 12 competing HouseGuests were announced. For their first Head of Household competition, they had to vote amongst one another as to whom would become the first HoH of the season. Ultimately, Jon became the first HoH of the season. Jon later chose to nominate Maicie and Robert for eviction. Jon went on to win the Power of Veto that week as well, and chose to leave his own nominations intact. On Day 2, Robert was evicted in a unanimous vote of nine to zero. Following the eviction, it was revealed that Jon had won immunity in the weekly poll, and could grant immunity to either himself or another contestant; he chose himself. Following this announcement, Chloe became the new Head of Household after breaking a three way tie between herself, Maisie and Shawn. Chloe chose to nominate Zack and Will for eviction that week. Shawn went on to win the Power of Veto, and left the men on the block together. On Day 4, Will was evicted in a seven to one vote. Following this announcement, it was revealed that Shawn had won a secret prize in the weekly poll, and the prize would not be revealed unless he chose to use it. Following this announcement, Blake became the new Head of Household. He chose to nominate GiGi and Dave for eviction that week. In the Power of Veto competition, Blake became the second person to hold both the HoH title and Power of Veto in the same week. He received two votes from his fellow contenders to win the prize. He later decided to leave his nominations the same. On Day 8, GiGi was evicted in a five to two vote. Shawn chose not to reveal what his prize was, thus is still remains a secret. Voting history External links Official Group Game Site